Talk:First Aid Station
Bacta Station resemblance Reminds me of bacta stations from the game 'Republic Commando.' Does anyone else think it'll work the same way? - Jangos Legacy 20:31, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Previous Playable Character I don't know who keeps removing it, but I had Thel Vadam (The Arbiter...forgive the spelling if I screwed up.) as a previous playable character who had energy shields. The Article now states that the only other playable character in a Halo game is John-117. I think we should re-add Arbiter as a previous playable character because he indeed had energy shields just like John 117 and he was also playable on Halo 2 (and 3 if you want to count Co-op.) It's just a thought, but hey, I'm not that experienced so don't just go by my thoughts. --Rprince418 22:02, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :It is irrelevant in the article as the health system in both H2 and H3 never had First Aid stations/kits.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) But the point is that the article goes as follows: "Since ODST and Marine personnel lack any form of energy shielding, like that used by the previously playable character John-117, health is much more important, and thus the Medical Kiosk is a vital part of gameplay." Now, when I originaly saw it, it didn't mention John in the article BUT someone had made the words previously playable character linked to John. I simply fixed it so two of the words linked to different articles, one for John, the other for the Arbiter. I checked later, and someone took out the Arbiter's link, then simply mentioned John on the article. Now I only put Arbiter in there because since this is an encyclopedia, I thought it would be nice to have that bit of information. Now the way I see it, we have three options, wither a: take out the mention of John and put back both links, b: someone give me a reason why they took out the Arbiter link, or c: take out both references total. Your choice. --Rprince418 22:01, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :You never played H:CE, huh? "previously playable character John-117" refers to Halo: Combat Evolved, and not the one in H2 and H3.- Sketchist 22:19, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Look, you guys don't need to gang up on me. And Sketch, no need to be a smart ass. I was simply stating that IN the Halo video game series, there have been two, TWO PREVIOUS playable characters. I was simply adding to it. YES I know John was the main character, and YES I HAVE played Halo: CE. BUT ARBITER was a PREVIOUS PLAYABLE CHARACTER too. I don't give a rats behind about the article, I just want someone to give a reason why they deleated my FAIR edit. --Rprince418 23:43, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Who's ganging up on you? "Looks around, shrugs and makes the '''cuckoo' gesture"... :Subtank already said why it is removed. Irrelevant.- Sketchist 00:00, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Relax everyone. I think Rprince is correct. Sure in ''Halo: CE we could only play as MC, but now we can play as the Arbiter, both of whom possess shields. Unfortunately, such marvelous technology did not make it to the ODST program (yet), so they have health/stamina, as did MC in Halo: CE. The health/stamina is still there in later games, but it is no longer dictated by the application of health packs. Point is I believe the previous player mentionings should either reference both characters or none. I think it can be assumed that previous players refers to John and the Arbiter. I honestly don't know why it's even being debated. ''' ΘяɪɸɴF22 '''Me Talk CAG 03:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::The OP is just being hyper-paranoid about his edits.- Sketchist 04:56, May 22, 2010 (UTC)